Aventura de unas Pequeñas Cartitas
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Sakura esta enferma y Touya no la deja ir de paseo con sus amigas, pero Sakura lo prometio, que haran sus fieles cartas para ayudarla.
1. Default Chapter

** Aventuras de unas Pequeñas Cartitas **

  
  


Residencia de la familia Kinomoto.   
- Touya: Ya dije que no irás.   
- Sakura: Pero hermano…   
- Touya: No hay ningún pero, estas resfriada y no irás, acaso quieres pescar una pulmonía…   
- Sakura: Esta bien, me quedare, pero si me llego a perder algo importante será tu culpa…   
- Touya: Ya duérmete monstruo…   
I Touya salió de la habitación.   
- Sakura: Que mala suerte, justo hoy me tenía que enfermar, hoy que íbamos de excursión, porque…   
Kero que hasta ahora había permanecido como un muñeco, se levanto y voló hacia Sakura.   
- Kero: Sakurita, lo siento, fue mi culpa que te resfriaras…   
- Sakura: No fue culpa tuya Kero, estaba cumpliendo mi deber como Card Captor, además tu me dijiste que tuviera cuidado.   
- Kero: Si, pero por salir a atrapar esa carta Clow te resfriaste.   
- Sakura: Ya estoy bien Kero, mira…   
Sakura intento levantarse de la cama, aunque con un poco de dificultad lo consiguió.   
- Sakura: Vez, ya estoy mejor.   
Dijo la agotada Sakura.   
- Kero: Mejor descansa Sakura, debes guardar cama.   
Sakura volvió a acostarse.   
- Sakura: Pero lo que me preocupa es lo que dirán mis amigas al no ir, se los prometí…   
- Kero: Ellas te disculparan al saber que estabas enferma, además si sucede algo le podrás preguntar a Tomoyo, mejor intenta dormir…   
- Sakura: Si, será mejor que haga eso, Kero me podrías traer un vaso con agua sino es mucha molestia…   
- Kero: Si, iré a la cocina por él, tu intenta descansar un poco…   
- Sakura: Si, así lo haré, despreocúpate.   
Kero salió de la habitación, dejando a Sakura sola.   
- Sakura: Me voy a perder todo, que voy a hacer, se los prometí a Naoko, Rika y Chijaru…   
De pronto el Libro de las cartas Clow empezó a brillar, salió del escritorio de Sakura y del libro salió la carta del espejo tomando la forma de Sakura.   
- Sakura: Eh, que sucedió, yo no te llame…   
- Espejo: Lo sé, es que sentimos tu tristeza y las demás cartas me enviaron a ayudar.   
- Sakura: Gracias, pero no debieron molestarse, además ya no tengo ganas de ir…   
- Espejo: Tu voz dice una cosa pero tu corazón otra, no creo que sea bueno que tu como nuestra dueña trates de engañarnos…   
- Sakura: Perdónenme, es que tengo que ir se lo prometí a mis amigas pero estoy enferma.   
- Espejo: Creo que no sería buena idea que vallas en ese estado, te veo muy mal, podrías enfermarte seriamente.   
- Sakura: Además mi hermano vendrá en la tarde a verme…   
- Espejo: YA SE!!!   
- Sakura: Que sucede, porque gritas…   
- Espejo: Tengo la solución, tu te quedaras aquí descansando y yo iré en tu lugar, eso sino te importa.   
- Sakura: No creo que a Rika o a las demás les importe, pero como le harás, no eres yo, además que sucedería si una carta Clow atacara…   
- Espejo: Es por eso que no iré sola…   
Del Libro Clow salieron Lluvia, Poder, Tormenta, Pelea, Nube y Dulce…   
- Espejo: Ellas vendrán conmigo.   
- Sakura: Todas…   
- Lluvia: Será todo un honor ayudar a nuestra ama…   
- Nube: Además podremos conocer el mundo de los humanos…   
- Pelea: I de paso divertirse verdad, al menos yo voy con ustedes.   
- Sakura: Es un gesto muy lindo de su parte el tratar de ayudarme, pero como le harán para ir todas, Dulce puede caber en mi maleta por lo pequeña que es, digo sin ofenderte Dulce…   
- Dulce: No hay cuidado, ser pequeña tiene sus ventajas…   
- Sakura: Pequeña… es verdad…   
Sakura saco su llave y la transformo.   
- Sakura: Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo… LIBERATE!!!   
Sakura saco la carta Pequeña y la transformo.   
- Sakura: Pequeña será mejor que vallas con ellas, tus poderes les podrían servir de mucha ayuda…   
- Pequeña: Sí.   
- Espejo: Gracias.   
- Sakura: No tienes porque darlas, soy yo la que debería agradecerles este favor, será mejor que se vallan pronto, Kero puede regresar en cualquier momento y otra cosa…   
La carta Pequeña transformó a las otras cartas en miniaturas excepto a Espejo, luego entraron en la maleta de Sakura.   
- Espejo: Sí, pasa algo malo…   
- Sakura: No, pero me gustaría que lleves esto…   
Sakura le dio su báculo a Espejo.   
- Espejo: Pe… pero, es el báculo con que sella las cartas, es tu báculo…   
- Sakura: Si, lo sé, pero les servirá más a ustedes, además lo necesitaran para sellar alguna carta, es mejor que lo lleven, a mi no me servirá de nada aquí, me sentiré más segura si lo llevan y si llegara a pasar algo, aun tengo las otras cartas y a Kero…   
- Espejo: Gracias…   
- Sakura: No tienes porque darlas, será mejor que se vallan pronto, ya me deben estar esperando en la escuela y si llego tarde preocupare a todos.   
- Espejo: Entiendo, adiós…   
Espejo estaba abriendo la ventana del cuarto de Sakura, cuando esta la interrumpió.   
- Sakura: Disculpa…   
- Espejo: Sí?   
- Sakura: Es que me preguntaba como se irían, te vi abriendo la ventana y me dio curiosidad, van a usar a Vuelo…   
- Espejo: No, Vuelo es una de tus guardianes más fieles y más fuertes, por eso la dejamos junto con Viento y Agua, y la mayoría de las cartas de ataque, para que te protejan…   
- Sakura: Gracias, pero entonces como se irán…   
La carta solo sonrió, luego abrió su bolso y la pequeña carta Nube salió.   
- Espejo: Así…   
La carta Nube se poso sobre el hombro de Espejo y las envolvió una ligera niebla que luego se torno más y más densa hasta convertirse en…   
- Sakura: Es una nube, van a volar ahí…   
La nube cubría los pies de Espejo y parte de su cintura.   
- Espejo: Sí…   
- Nube: Conoces otro medio de viajar …   
- Espejo: Además la nube nos permitirá pasar inadvertidas entre la gente cuando surquemos el cielo hacia tu escuela.   
- Sakura: No sabia que pudieran hacer eso…   
- Nube: Hay muchas cosas que aun ignoras de nosotras…   
La carta sólo emitió una pequeña risa y la nube se elevo llevándose a Espejo y las demás cartas.   
- Sakura: Suerte… 

Para todos los habitantes de Tokio, fue un poco extraño ver una pequeña nube surcando el cielo en dirección contraria a las demás, pero nadie le tomo mayor importancia, pero si hubieran observado con más atención, se hubieran dado cuenta de que esa nube no solo iba en dirección contraria al viento, sino que tenía una ruta ya establecida y que en lo alto de aquella curiosa nube, iba sentada una niña muy parecida a Sakura Kinomoto, sosteniendo un extraño báculo y con varias pequeñas amigas sentadas en lo que parecía una maleta de la escuela Tomoeda; ya en la escuela... 

- Espejo: Muy bien pudimos llegar con algo de suerte… y no gracias a ti Nube…   
- Nube: Te dije que no fue mi culpa, como iba a saber que soplaría esa corriente tan fuerte…   
- Tormenta: Si, pero pudiste haber pensado que al elevarnos más, el viento sería más fuerte, eres una nube, no te diste cuenta de quien eres.   
- Nube: Solo quería ver la ciudad desde más alto, además si te preocupo tanto, pudimos haber volado con tu ayuda o la de Lluvia…   
- Tormenta: Pues habría sido una buena idea, siempre y cuando no despertara sospechas en la población el ver a una nube de tormenta o a una nube de lluvia sobrevolar el área de Tokio y dirigirse tranquilamente a una escuela de niñas…   
- Lluvia: No sólo son niñas, también estudian niños…   
- Tormenta: Ya lo sé, solo era sarcástica.   
- Espejo: Silencio, alguien se acerca, será mejor que se vuelvan a esconder en la maleta.   
- Nube: Pero Silencio no vino, ella se quedo en casa cuidando a…   
Pero la pequeña cartita no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue callada por sus demás compañeras.   
- Tormenta: Rápido a la maleta…   
- Pelea: Ya no hay tiempo, a los arbustos.   
Las cartas se escondieron en el momento justo, un chico apareció buscando a Sakura, lucia algo molesto.   
- Li: Que haces aquí, ya debemos irnos, Meiling nos esta esperando en el autobús…   
Cerca de Li, apareció Tomoyo.   
- Tomoyo: Buen día Sakura, pense que no vendrías hoy.   
- Sakura: Como creen que les haría eso, yo les prometí ir…   
- Li: Bueno, eso no importa ahora, vamos al autobús, luego hablaremos de porque viniste de esa forma hoy…   
- Espejo: Este… me vieron…   
- Tomoyo: Sí, afortunadamente los demás estaban ocupados subiendo al autobús.   
- Espejo: Es que se me hacia tarde y creí que sería mejor venir así que con Vuelo…   
- Tomoyo: Por cierto Sakura, porque cargas tu báculo.   
Espejo se dio cuenta de que tenía el báculo de Sakura a plena vista.   
- Espejo: E… es… es… es por si hay una emergencia, si eso, pense venir preparada hoy…   
- Li: Será mejor que lo transformes en llave, ya tenemos que irnos…   
- Espejo: Bueno, pero tengo que hacer algo antes…   
- Tomoyo: Esta bien, nosotros nos adelantaremos…   
Tomoyo solo sonrió y se fue llevándose a Li, de inmediato salieron las cartas de su escondite.   
- Nube: Ese chico es muy lindo…   
Dijo la pequeña carta con ojos de coranzocitos…   
- Tormenta: Tranquila que es de nuestra dueña.   
- Nube: Porque.   
- Tormenta: No lo observaste…   
- Nube: Si, no me perdí ni un detalle, es tan lindo…   
- Tormenta: A eso no me refería…   
- Lluvia: I ahora que hacemos.   
- Espejo: Pues según lo planeado, debemos ir con los demás.   
- Lluvia: Entonces de regreso a la maleta…   
- Espejo: Si… pero oigan.   
- Pelea: Te pasa algo.   
- Espejo: Donde esta Pequeña…   
- Nube: No estaba aquí hace un momento.   
- Dulce: Yo la vi…   
Dijo la pequeña carta quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora.   
- Espejo: Donde esta…   
- Dulce: Se fue en la boina de esa niña, la que es amiga de nuestra dueña.   
- Espejo: Se fue con Tomoyo?   
- Lluvia: No es la niña de la linda voz, de la que esta enamorada Canción y Voz…   
- Nube: Canción y Voz están enamoradas de ella, no lo sabia…   
- Tormenta: No confundas las cosas niña, están enamoradas de su voz no de la chica…   
- Nube: Ya me hice bola…   
- Pelea: Eso no importa por ahora, debemos buscar a Pequeña antes de que haga alguna travesura…   
- Lluvia: Debimos haber traído a grande también, así cualquier problema que hiciera Pequeña lo arreglaríamos con su ayuda… o cuando menos a Burbuja, así estabamos todas completas y podíamos jugar…   
- Nube: Oigan, creen que algún día nuestra ama consiga atrapar a todas nuestras demás hermanas…   
- Espejo: Sí, yo la he visto, es muy buena, no hay duda que algún día consiga transformar a todas las 52 cartas…   
- Pelea: Además solo le faltan siete…   
- Tormenta: Siete, a ver, son Sueño, Arena, Luz, Sombra, Gemelos y Tierra…   
- Lluvia: Siete, son seis, los gemelos se cuentan igual no por separado…   
- Pelea: Sé contar si a eso te refieres…   
- Lluvia: Entonces, dijiste siete y solo veo seis…   
- Pelea: Clow creo una carta más, la cual iguala el poder de todas las 52 cartas, pero no sé su nombre o donde la guardo…   
- Poder: Es la carta del Vacío…   
- Pelea: Sabes acaso de ella.   
- Poder: Solo que su nombre es Vacío y es el equilibrio entre todas nosotras…   
- Nube: Equilibrio eso es como la carta de la Libra…   
- Dulce: Equilibrio, eso vendría a ser como la parte salada en mi, o la soleada en Lluvia…   
- Poder: No tanto así, Clow me contó esto una vez, todas nosotras fuimos creadas con energía positiva, cada una tiene la habilidad de crear…   
- Lluvia: Crear, pense que solo creatividad podía hacer eso…   
- Pelea: No juegues Lluvia, esto es algo serio…   
- Lluvia: No jugaba, solo quería saber.   
- Espejo: Al decir crear, se refiere a nuestra parte positiva, todas fuimos hechas para hacer algo positivo, ninguna tiene el poder de dañar a alguien aunque lo parezca…   
- Lluvia: Entonces esta última carta, tiene un poder negativo tan grande que por eso fue escondida en un lugar seguro por el mago Clow…   
- Poder: Así es.   
- Nube: Pero y entonces que haremos, debemos informarle de esto a nuestra ama cuanto antes…   
- Espejo: Lo haremos, pero a su debido tiempo, ahora lo más importante es buscar a Pequeña…   
- Nube: I eso porque.   
- Espejo: Porque sino la encontramos no recuperaran su tamaño normal…   
- Nube: Entonces no debemos perder tiempo…   
Las cartitas se metieron en la maleta de Sakura, Espejo guardo el báculo junto con las cartas y luego corrió buscando el autobús, mientras conversaba con las cartas.   
- Lluvia: Oye no tenemos espacio aquí…   
- Nube: Ahora sé porque Pequeña se fue con esa niña…   
- Espejo: Perdón, es que tengo que esconder el báculo, luego veo como las recompenso, sí.   
- Pelea: Luego te ocupas de eso, ahora debes llegar antes de que ese autobús se valla.   
- Espejo: Bien, sosténganse… 

Residencia Kinomoto.   
- Sakura: Gracias Kero, ahora intentare dormir un poco…   
- Kero: Bien, descansa.   
Sakura cerró los ojos mientras Kero miraba por la ventana, cuando de pronto, el libro de las cartas comenzó a brillar, para ser más precisos, solo una de sus cartas fue la que brillo esta vez, Carrera.   
- Kero: Que sucede, será alguna carta Clow… 

Mientras en la escuela.   
- Espejo: Ya me cansé…   
La carta del espejo estaba sosteniéndose de un árbol intentado recuperar el aliento.   
- Pelea: Hay hermana te falta hacer más ejercicio…   
- Lluvia: Si, eso te pasa por comer mucho…   
- Espejo: Yo no estoy gorda…   
- Nube: Bueno lo que digas, pero debemos llegar a tiempo o nos dejaran…   
- Espejo: Si, solo déjame recuperar un poco más…   
De pronto Sakura, es decir la carta comenzó a brillar con un tono característico.   
- Poder: Estas brillando…   
- Dulce: Conozco este brillo, es Carrera.   
- Espejo: Carrera, gracias, ahora si, adentro y sosténganse con fuerza…   
Las cartas entraron en la maleta y Espejo corrió a toda prisa en busca del autobús, gracias a su gran "habilidad" logró llegar a tiempo y subir al autobús, ya en el autobús.   
- Rika: Que suerte que llegaras a tiempo Sakura.   
- Meiling: Si, fue una suerte para ti Kinomoto que no te dejáramos.   
- Chijaru:: Si, ya pensábamos que no vendrías.   
- Espejo: Yo se los prometí, no podía defraudar a mis amigas.   
- Rika: Pero dinos Sakura, no sabíamos que eras buena corriendo.   
- Naoko: Si, pareció obra de magia…   
- Espejo: Eh… como crees, lo que paso es que ya se me hacia tarde y tuve que correr.   
- Rika: Pero no has pensado en unirte al club de atletismo, lo harías muy bien…   
- Espejo: No lo creo…   
- Tomoyo: Sakura sería buena en cualquier deporte que practique, ella es fantástica…   
- Espejo: Que dices Tomoyo…   
Mientras en el interior de la maleta de Sakura.   
- Tormenta: No creen que esa niña es muy rara…   
- Nube: No, es tierna.   
- Lluvia: Sí, me gusta su manera de ser, me recuerda a Bosque…   
- Nube: Sí, es igual de gentil que ella…   
- Tormenta: Ustedes dos nunca cambiaran.   
Dulce se elevo intentando salir de la maleta.   
- Poder: Donde vas Dulce.   
- Dulce: Quiero ver como es afuera, así de paso aprovecho para buscar a pequeña.   
- Lluvia: No crees que sea peligroso.   
- Nube: Sobretodo si Pequeña toca a Dulce, no sé de que tamaño se haría…   
- Lluvia: Quizás desaparezca.   
- Pelea: No bromeen ustedes dos, ve Dulce, pero ten cuidado…   
- Tormenta: La vas a dejar ir…   
- Pelea: No veo porque no.   
- Poder: Su tamaño será de utilidad, además de nosotras es la única que sabe volar…   
- Lluvia & Nube: I nosotras…   
- Nube: I Tormenta.   
- Poder: Corrijo, es la única de nosotras que sabe volar sin llamar mucho la atención.   
- Nube: Bueno ahí sí.   
- Dulce: Con su permiso, ya vuelvo…   
- Tormenta: Ve Dulce y si encuentras tierra avísanos…   
- Nube & Lluvia: Eh.   
- Tormenta: Bueno, acaso son ustedes las únicas que pueden divertirse aquí…   
Dulce salió de la maleta por una pequeña abertura, rápidamente voló sobre todos y comenzó a buscar a Pequeña.   
- Dulce: Si yo fuera una carta tan traviesa como Pequeña, donde estaría…   
La pequeña carta sonrió.   
- Dulce: Si lo soy, así que será fácil.   
Dulce comenzó a volar sobre Tomoyo, pero casi fue aplastada al ser confundida con un mosquito…   
- Dulce: De la que me salve…   
Dijo la agitada carta sobre la boina de Rika.   
- Dulce: Si les digo lo que me paso, no dejaran de burlarse de mí…   
Dijo la carta ya más calmada.   
- Dulce: Bueno, ahora a buscar a Pequeña…   
Dulce voló nuevamente en dirección de Tomoyo.   
- Dulce: Ahí estas…   
Dulce aterrizo sobre la boina de Tomoyo, donde encontró a Pequeña dormida.   
- Dulce: Parece un angelito dormida así, será mejor no despertarla, hasta eso veré como se divierten los humanos…   
La pequeña carta busco una mejor ubicación en la boina de Espejo.   
- Dulce: Aquí estoy bien, puedo ver lo que hacen las amigas de mi dueña y observar a Pequeña si se despierta.   
Mientras Dulce observaba, Naoko, Rika, Chijaru, Meiling, Tomoyo y Sakura (Espejo) conversaban.   
- Chijaru: I supiste de algún buen relato de terror acerca del sitio al que vamos Naoko…   
- Naoko: Si, encontré una historia de terror muy buena, pero no sé si deba contarla…   
Todas las chicas se quedaron observando a Sakura.   
- Espejo: Eh, no se preocupen por mi, pueden seguir con el relato…   
- Tomoyo: Estas segura Sakura, no deseas que hablemos de otra cosa.   
- Rika: Si, si lo deseas podemos hablar del viaje.   
- Espejo: No, ya les dije que estoy bien, vamos Naoko, prosigue…   
Mientras sobre la boina.   
- Dulce: Historia de terror, estos humanos si son raros, oh ya se despertó Pequeña…   
La cartita Clow frotaba sus ojos, después dio un silencioso bostezo para no llamar la atención, miro a su alrededor y observo tranquilamente a Dulce en la boina de Sakura, Dulce también la observo.   
- Dulce: Me pregunto que esperara para venir…   
Ambas cartas de observaron durante un buen rato, hasta que un bache en el camino hizo saltar violentamente a todos de sus asientos, Dulce logro volar a tiempo evitando caer, pero pequeña no corrió con suerte y cayo sobre el regazo de Naoko.   
- Naoko: I dicen que cada noche de luna llena se puede escuchar los lamentos de aquel grupo que se perdió en el bosque…   
- Chijaru: Buena historia Naoko.   
- Rika: Si, fue muy buena, no les parece…   
- Meiling: Yo también me sé una igual, solo que esta ocurrió en Hong Kong.   
- Espejo: De verdad, cuéntala Meiling…   
- Tomoyo: Sakura no estas asustada.   
- Espejo: Asustada, no, fue una buena historia, pero no veo porque me tenga que asustar…   
- Meiling: Te sientes bien Kinomoto, pense que todas las historias de fantasmas te asustaban.   
Mientras dentro de la maleta de Sakura.   
- Tormenta: Les dije, ya la descubrieron…   
- Nube: Ahora que haremos…   
- Lluvia: Yo puedo crear una gran llovizna para distraerlos…   
- Poder: Con ese tamaño a lo mucho crearas un ligero roció.   
- Pelea: Vamos, cálmense, veamos como sale de esta…   
De vuelta afuera…   
- Rika: Si, anda, cuéntanos Sakura porque ya no le tienes miedo a los fantasmas…   
- Espejo: Eh… bueno, si les tengo un poquito de miedo, solo que aun es de día, además la historia no fue tan terrorífica…   
- Chijaru: Bueno eso sí, fue una historia algo calmada…   
- Rika: Calmada para las historias que sabe contar Naoko…   
- Chijaru: Por cierto Naoko, que es eso que tienes en la blusa…   
La pequeña carta trataba de escalar por la blusa de Naoko, cuando fue descubierta.   
- Naoko: Donde…   
- Chijaru: Mira ahí…   
Chijaru iba a tocar a Pequeña, cuando Sakura la detuvo.   
- Espejo: No lo hagas.   
- Naoko: Porque no.   
- Espejo: E… es… es que es mi prendedor nuevo y se puede lastimar por eso…   
- Rika: Es muy lindo, me lo dejas ver…   
- Naoko: I a mí, parece un pequeño duendecito…   
- Chijaru: Sí, esta muy linda.   
- Espejo: Luego, es que tengo que ver sino se lastimo… es decir sino se daño…   
Espejo tomó con sumo cuidado a Pequeña y la guardo en la maleta, luego espero a que no la observaran y dejo abierta la maleta para que pudiera entrar Dulce.   
- Rika: Es un lindo prendedor Sakura, deberías lucirlo siempre…   
- Espejo: Si, pero tengo que repararlo, esta algo flojo…   
- Tomoyo: Si deseas te puedo ayudar Sakura.   
- Chijaru: Tomoyo es buena para eso.   
- Rika: De seguro lo repararan muy pronto…   
- Espejo: Eso espero.   
De pronto el autobús freno.   
- Chijaru: Ya llegamos.   
- Rika: Que bueno, ya me moría de ganas por llegar…   
- Meiling: Shaoran te espero abajo…   
Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a bajar del autobús, excepto Sakura y Tomoyo.   
- Espejo: Te pasa algo malo Tomoyo…   
- Tomoyo: No, solo deseaba saber porque no te transformaste en pequeña al tocar a la carta.   
- Espejo: Eh…   
- Tomoyo: Si, el prendedor que trajiste, es la carta Pequeña no es verdad…   
Espejo solo bajo la cabeza apenada.   
- Espejo: Nos descubriste, salgan chicas…   
Las cartas salieron de su escondite.   
- Tomoyo: Porque las trajiste, es que sucede algo malo Sakura…   
- Espejo: No me llames Sakura, no lo soy, soy solo la carta Espejo que vino en lugar de tu amiga Sakura y ellas vinieron a ayudarme.   
- Tomoyo: Se ven tan lindas, pero ya me lo suponía…   
- Espejo: Eh…   
- Tomoyo: Sí, me di cuenta desde que te vi comportarte así con Li…   
- Espejo: Ya lo sabias, como…   
- Tomoyo: Es que soy muy observadora…   
Tomoyo solo sonrió, luego tomo de la mano a Espejo.   
- Tomoyo: Ven, ya nos están esperando, luego me contaras todo…   
La carta espejo sonrió y guardo a las demás cartas.   
- Espejo: Gracias, eres una muy buena amiga.   
- Tomoyo: Por Sakura haría lo que fuera, vamos…   
I la carta bajo en compañía de Tomoyo.   
  
  



	2. Aventura de unas Pequeñas Cartitas 2

  
  
  
  


Residencia de la Familia Kinomoto.   
- Touya: Ya estas mejor…   
- Sakura: Eso se lo debo a tus cuidados hermano…   
- Touya: Siempre he dicho que los monstruos se recuperan muy rápido.   
- Sakura: Hermano…   
- Touya: Vístete y ven a desayunar.   
I Touya salió de la habitación luego de quedarse observando a Kero un buen rato.   
- Kero: Insisto en que tu hermano sospecha algo…   
Dijo el agotado guardián.   
- Sakura: Son suposiciones tuyas Kero…   
Dijo Sakura mientras se cambiaba de ropa.   
- Sakura: Ahora quédate aquí y no hagas ruido, luego subiré con algo para ti…   
- Kero: Yupi.   
Dijo el feliz guardián volando por toda la habitación, luego Sakura salió.   
- Kero: Me pregunto a que se abra debido el resplandor de anoche, sucederá algo que yo ignore… no lo creo, mejor espero a que Sakura me traiga mi postre… 

Mientras en algún lugar quien sabe donde.   
- Tomoyo: Pero porque Pequeña no te transformo.   
- Espejo: Somos cartas Clow, además Pequeña no quiso usar su magia conmigo…   
- Tomoyo: Ya veo, pero no hay duda de que se ven muy lindas.   
Tomoyo seguía observando a las mini cartas las que ahora se encontraban en sus manos.   
- Tomoyo: Esta es Poder, esta Lluvia, Tormenta, Pelea, Nube, Dulce y Pequeña, las recuerdo muy bien…   
Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.   
- Lluvia: I tú eres la amiga de nuestra ama…   
- Tomoyo: Así es, soy Daidouji Tomoyo, amiga de Sakura y su amiga si lo desean.   
- Nube: Nuestra amiga…   
- Tomoyo: Sí, eso si no les molesta.   
- Espejo: No, para nada y te agradezco a nombre de todas nosotras…   
- Tomoyo: Yo soy la que debería agradecerles, ustedes siempre han cuidado de Sakura, no tendría forma de pagarles todo lo que han hecho por ella.   
- Poder: Es un honor poder servir a nuestra dueña, ella nos transformo, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por quien nos cuida tanto…   
- Lluvia: Sí, Sakura es tan buena con nosotras.   
- Tormenta: Lluvia, no debes referirte así a nuestra dueña.   
- Tomoyo: No creo que a Sakura le valla a importar que la llamen por su nombre.   
- Pelea: Lo sabemos, pero eso sería una falta de respeto de nosotras hacia ella…   
- Tomoyo: No lo sabia.   
- Lluvia: Ni yo…   
- Espejo: Es que aun eres muy joven Lluvia…   
- Lluvia: Todas fuimos creadas el mismo día lo recuerdas Espejo, solo que a muchas de nosotras el mago Clow nos hizo en forma de niñas pequeña…   
- Nube: Sí y eso te incluye Espejo.   
- Espejo: No es hora de pelear, que va a decir nuestra nueva amiga.   
Tomoyo tan solo sonreía.   
- Nube: Pues a ella no le importa mucho.   
- Tomoyo: Perdón, es que se ven tan lindas discutiendo así, pero debo suponer por la manera de comportarse de Lluvia y Nube que son hermanas…   
- Tormenta: En parte, todas somos hermanas, pero Lluvia y Nube son muy apegadas.   
- Poder: Viene a ser algo parecido como la relación que comparten Luz y Oscuridad.   
- Tomoyo: Pero entonces Tormenta también lo sería.   
- Lluvia: Sí, solo que ella se ocupa de que no hagamos travesuras.   
- Tomoyo: Es como su hermana mayor…   
Dijo la alegre Tomoyo.   
- Nube & Lluvia: Algo así…   
- Espejo: Por cierto Tomoyo, espero que no te moleste al preguntar esto, pero todas las cartas y yo, nos preguntábamos algo que tal vez parezca muy obvio…   
- Tomoyo: Escucho.   
- Espejo: Es que… no sabemos para que o a donde vinimos…   
Espejo bajo la cabeza apenada, pero Tomoyo solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa.   
- Tomoyo: Por lo que veo Sakura no les dijo nada…   
Todas las cartas movieron la cabeza negativamente.   
- Tomoyo: Es que Sakura suele ser un poco despistada a veces.   
- Espejo: I algo descuidada…   
- Lluvia & Nube: Lo sabemos…   
- Nube: Aun me siento mal por haber hecho que saliera enferma solo porque me estaba divirtiendo ese día…   
- Espejo: Vamos eso ya paso, fue un descuido de su parte salir así, pero era su obligación como Card Captor, si vieras como me fue a mí con su hermano al tratar de suplantarla…   
- Lluvia: I que me dicen de mí, aun tengo pesadillas de aquella vez que me quiso aspirar, por suerte no era tinta indeleble o sino…   
- Pelea: Te agradecería que no les hagas caso…   
- Tomoyo: No podría ignorarlas, son todas muy lindas y divertidas…   
La carta Lluvia solo le saco la lengua a su hermana, la carta Pelea.   
- Nube: Yo también soy linda, verdad…   
- Tomoyo: Así es pequeña Nube…   
- Lluvia: Pero yo soy más linda…   
- Nube: No, yo soy la más linda…   
- Lluvia: No yo lo soy…   
- Nube: No, yo soy la más linda…   
- Tormenta: Ya, ambas se parecen, si la una es linda la otra también…   
- Tomoyo: Es como una hermana mayor…   
Tomoyo sonrió.   
- Espejo: Si, tienes razón, pero dinos Tomoyo, que es este lugar y para que nos trajeron…   
- Tomoyo: Vinimos de excursión al campo, así que pasaremos tres días alejados de la ciudad, tendremos entre todos que preparar la cena y armar las tiendas de campaña para dormir al aire libre…   
- Espejo: Me parece muy divertido…   
- Tormenta: Además de que es una actividad relajante y les puede ayudar para crecer…   
- Nube: Que sabias palabras hermana…   
- Tormenta: Ya me conoces.   
- Pelea: Te agradecería que tampoco le hicieras caso a ella…   
- Poder: Al paso que vamos ignorara a todas menos a Pelea, Dulce y Pequeña…   
- Dulce: Es que yo no digo disparates como ustedes.   
- Poder: Sí claro…   
- Dulce: Quieres pelear Poder.   
- Poder: Encantada.   
Ambas cartitas se pusieron en guardia.   
- Tormenta: Oigan que creen que hacen, estamos ante una invitada, no es hora de jugar.   
- Dulce & Poder: Perdón…   
Ambas cartas bajaron la cabeza apenadas.   
- Tomoyo: No hay cuidado, solo que me recordaron a Li y al joven Touya, el hermano mayor de Sakura.   
- Espejo: No me lo menciones, nunca pude engañarlo, tiene poderes muy grandes…   
- Tomoyo: Sí, el hermano de Sakura es muy bueno en eso.   
- Poder: Oigan pero y que haremos nosotras…   
- Lluvia: Si, ya me canse estar de este tamaño.   
- Tormenta: Ya cámbianos Pequeña…   
La carta Pequeña volvió a las otras cartas a sus tamaños normales.   
- Lluvia: Ya esta mejor…   
Dijo la carta sonriendo alegremente.   
- Nube: Si, ya soy yo misma…   
Dijo la carta Nube corriendo por los alrededores.   
- Tomoyo: Son muy simpáticas.   
Dijo la alegra Tomoyo sentada en la hierba cargando aun a Dulce y a Pequeña.   
- Dulce: No sé que le ven de divertido…   
- Pequeña: Sí.   
- Tomoyo: Para ustedes es natural, siempre han sido pequeñas, pero para ellas no…   
Tomoyo soltó una pequeña risita.   
- Espejo: Paso algo Tomoyo.   
- Tomoyo: No, es que me hicieron recordar cuando Sakura se hizo pequeña.   
- Pequeña: Si, fue muy divertido, me hizo reír mucho…   
Dijo la cartita sonriendo.   
- Tomoyo: Aunque también me gusto la vez que se hizo grande.   
- Espejo: Fue cuando capturo a la carta de la Creatividad.   
- Tomoyo: Sí, aunque nunca supimos como aparecieron todos esos animales tan raros…   
- Poder: Yo lo sé…   
Dijo la carta poder sentada en la rama de un árbol.   
- Pelea: Si, Poder y Creatividad son muy buenas amigas.   
Dijo la carta Pelea sentada debajo de la sombra del mismo árbol en el que se subió Poder.   
- Tomoyo: I como fue pequeña, si no es molestia que te pregunte.   
- Lluvia: No, Pequeña esta en tu mano, ella es Poder…   
- Tormenta: Ella ya sabe eso, solo la llamo así de forma figurativa.   
- Lluvia: Figura… que.   
- Tormenta: Olvídalo.   
- Poder: Pues la carta de la Creatividad me dijo que se encontraba en una tienda, cuando una niña la compró.   
- Dulce: Pero eso no nos ayuda mucho, hay demasiadas niñas en Tokio, lo sé, porque antes de que nuestra dueña me transformara en carta, visite su escuela…   
- Tomoyo: Recuerdo eso, tuvimos que repetir la receta.   
- Dulce: Esa no fue mi intención, solo quería endulzarles la vida un poco, pense que los pasteles no tenían suficiente azúcar.   
- Poder: Hay hermana, pero tu exageras, eres como Flor aquel día que casi las ahoga en pétalos…   
- Tormenta: Vamos, no es para tanto, cada una tiene su manera de comportarse, además hacíamos lo que en ese momento creíamos correcto o divertido…   
- Nube: Eso sí.   
- Espejo: Por cierto, aun no terminas de contarnos Poder.   
- Poder: Bueno, la niña se llama Naoko y por lo que me contó Creatividad, es una buena amiga de nuestra dueña.   
- Tomoyo: Naoko, sí que tiene imaginación.   
Tomoyo solo sonrió.   
- Poder: Aun esta escrito lo que la chica puso en Creatividad, esta luego de la historia del Mago Clow.   
- Tormenta: Creatividad le contó acerca de Clow?   
- Poder: Sí, pero para esta niña no fue algo sorprendente, ni siquiera lo fue escribir en Creatividad, a decir verdad creo que lo que más la asombro fue cuando lo que penso que era un libro desapareció de su mesa al ser sellado por nuestra dueña…   
- Tomoyo: Sí, así es Naoko, le gusta todo lo sobrenatural, en especial las historias de fantasmas y las leyendas antiguas.   
- Tormenta: Ahora veo porque no se sorprendió.   
- Lluvia: Oigan…   
La carta de la Lluvia que había permanecido callada habló.   
- Espejo: Te pasa algo Lluvia.   
- Lluvia: Es que… tengo hambre…   
Dijo la carta un poco sonrojada.   
- Espejo: También tengo un poco de hambre, ahora que lo recuerdo aun no hemos comido…   
- Tomoyo: Vengan, yo traje bocadillos, los pensaba comer con Kero, Sakura, Meiling y Li… es cierto.   
- Espejo: Que sucede Tomoyo.   
- Tomoyo: Li y Meiling ya deben haberse preocupado por nosotras, debemos ir a verlos.   
- Poder: Pero y nosotras.   
- Pelea: Ese chico tiene poderes mágicos, puede que nos descubra.   
- Lluvia: Pero no es mejor contarle todo a él y a su amiga como lo hicimos con Tomoyo.   
- Tormenta: No sé, pero parece ser lo mejor.   
- Tomoyo: En ese caso ustedes esperen aquí, yo volveré con ellos y los bocadillos.   
I Tomoyo se retiro.   
- Nube: Saben Tomoyo quiere mucho a nuestra dueña.   
- Lluvia: Si, son muy buenas amigas…   
- Espejo: Eh, alguien se acerca…   
Se podía escuchar varias pisadas acercándose, que harán ahora nuestras amigas para no ser descubiertas…   
- Espejo: Rápido Nube, ciégalos creando una cortina de humo.   
- Nube: Oye soy la carta Nube, no hago fantasías…   
- Poder: La que buscas es Niebla y no vino…   
- Lluvia: Déjamelo a mí.   
La carta Lluvia empezó a flotar en una pequeña Nube, luego mojo a los visitantes.   
- Tormenta: No entiendo, para que hizo eso…   
Detrás de un árbol se apareció Li Shaoran, junto a Tomoyo y a su prometida Li Meiling, todos estaban empapados.   
- Li: Creo que trataba de que nos fuéramos al mojarnos así…   
La carta Lluvia bajo a tierra y se coloco cerca de Li.   
- Lluvia: Discúlpenme por haberlos mojado así, no sabia que eran ustedes…   
Dijo la carta Lluvia apenada.   
- Tomoyo: Descuida pequeña, debías hacer todo lo posible para que no las descubrieran.   
- Meiling: Pero ahora quien secara mi ropa.   
- Poder: Deberíamos haber traído a Fuego…   
- Nube: O cuando menos una secadora…   
Dijo la pobre cartita toda empapada.   
- Nube: Voy a pescar un resfriado…   
- Lluvia: No sabia que podíamos enfermarnos.   
- Nube: Ni yo…   
- Lluvia: Entonces.   
- Nube: Entonces que.   
- Lluvia: Era una broma verdad.   
- Nube: Broma cual.   
- Lluvia: Olvídalo…   
- Nube: Olvidar que   
- Meiling: Son muy raras ustedes dos…   
- Tormenta: Dímelo a mí, yo hago de su hermana, niñera e interprete…   
- Li: Puedo saber porque trajiste las cartas…   
- Poder: Porque te extraña, siempre nos lleva con ella…   
Li solo volteó a ver a Poder y le dirigió una mirada molesto.   
- Poder: Bueno, perdón…   
Poder se bajo del árbol y se dirigió rumbo a Tomoyo.   
- Poder: Tomoyo, siempre es así él…   
- Tomoyo: Sí, aunque suele ser más amigable cuando esta cerca de Sakura…   
Luego ambas comenzaron a susurrarse algo al oído, mientras Li trataba de obtener respuestas de la que creía era Sakura.   
- Li: Dime que planeas, porque trajiste las cartas y porque las dejaste sueltas…   
- Espejo: Es que… Li… lo que pasa…   
Luego se unió Meiling a la amigable charla.   
- Meiling: Sí, exigimos una explicación Kinomoto, a que se debió esa húmeda bienvenida, era acaso una broma pesada.   
- Espejo: No, no fue nada de eso, lo que sucedió es que Lluvia los confundió con desconocidos y trato de protegernos…   
- Lluvia: Ya les dije que fue un accidente.   
- Li: Pero dime, porque tienes a las cartas Clow así…   
- Espejo: Es que pense que se encontraban muy incomodas y decidí que era buen momento para que se divirtieran, así de paso podía conocerlas mejor…   
- Li: Tu ya te llevabas bien con las cartas Clow, dime que sucede…   
Espejo solo bajo la cara.   
- Tomoyo: Vamos, dile, él es de confianza…   
- Espejo: Lo sé, es que me da miedo…   
Dijo la carta Espejo algo avergonzada.   
- Tomoyo: Sakura se sentía igual cuando vio a Li por primera vez.   
Dijo la sonriente Tomoyo.   
- Meiling: Shaoran suele causar esa impresión cuando lo conoces por primera vez, pero luego de tratarlo te das cuenta de que es muy tierno…   
Dijo Meiling agarrada del brazo de Li.   
- Espejo: Esta bien, no soy la verdadera Sakura, ella se encuentra descansando en su casa, yo vine a remplazarla ya que me lo pidió…   
- Lluvia: Te lo pidió, no recuerdo esa parte…   
- Espejo: I a ellas ya las conocen, la pequeñita que esta junto a Li es Nube y la que esta junto a Meiling es Lluvia, la que esta junto a Tomoyo es Poder, Pelea esta junto a ese árbol, ella es Tormenta y las cartas Dulce y Pequeña están en la cesta de bocadillos que preparo Tomoyo.   
- Li: Debo suponer entonces que tú eres la carta del Espejo.   
- Espejo: Así es, encantada de volver a verlos… aunque a Meiling es la primera vez que la veo.   
- Tomoyo: Meiling viene de Hong Kong y llego hace pocos días…   
- Nube: Sí, yo la vi el día que me atraparon…   
- Tormenta: Si no me equivoco, llego el día que atraparon a Pelea no es cierto…   
- Pelea: No lo creo, si es verdad que le di una paliza a la niña, pero no creo que haya llegado ese día…   
- Meiling: Oyeme como te atreves.   
- Li: Ten calma Meiling, deja que hablen…   
- Meiling: Pero Shaoran…   
Li puso su mano sobre el hombro de Meiling, esta se ruborizo un poco.   
- Meiling: Lo que tu digas Shaoran.   
Dijo Meiling sonrojada.   
- Tomoyo: Meiling llegó luego de que atrapamos a la carta del Movimiento, aunque no fue una visita muy grata…   
- Meiling: Pensé que me querían quitar a mi Shaoran.   
- Lluvia: En la guerra y en el Amor todo se vale.   
- Nube: Bien dicho hermana. 

Residencia de la familia Kinomoto.   
- Kero: Esta delicioso, no hay duda de que tu papá es un excelente cocinero Sakura…   
Dijo Kero lamiendo la cuchara.   
- Sakura: Siempre dices lo mismo Kero, eres un goloso.   
De pronto alguien abrió la puerta de improviso, Kero volvió a su rutina del muñeco y Sakura tuvo que fingir.   
- Touya: Monstruo, manda a decir papá que bajes…   
- Sakura: Hermano, no puedes tocar nunca.   
- Touya: Esta es también mi casa.   
- Sakura: Pero que pasa si un día me estoy cambiando…   
- Touya: Ya baja rápido Monstruo.   
I Touya salió, Kero solo soltó un gran suspiro, al igual que Sakura..   
- Kero: Sigo pensando que él sabe algo…   
- Sakura: Vamos Kero, son suposiciones tuyas.   
De pronto alguien volvió a entrar y el mismo cuadro se volvió a repetir.   
- Sakura: Que sucede ahora hermano…   
- Touya: Nada, solo venía a revisar, oye desde cuando come ese muñeco.   
Dijo Touya señalando a Kero quien aun se encontraba sujetando la cuchara.   
- Sakura: Eh… es que… lo que sucede es que…   
Sakura corrió a ver a Kero, le susurro algo y luego lo tomo en sus manos.   
- Sakura: Es que estabamos en una fiesta de té… eso.   
Dijo Sakura nerviosamente.   
- Sakura: Quieres más té…   
Luego fingió la voz.   
- Sakura: Sí claro y me podrías traer otro pudin, estaban muy buenos…   
Nuevamente con su voz normal.   
- Sakura: Sí claro, pero debes acabarte el té…   
Touya solo los vio con una mirada inexpresiva.   
- Touya: Monstruo…   
I volvió a salir.   
- Sakura: Será mejor estar preparados por si regresa.   
Kero solo asintió. 

De vuelta a la aventura de las cartas.   
Sakura, es decir Espejo se encontraba preparando la cena junto a otros alumnos y alumnas.   
- Meiling: Vaya, Kinomoto no lo hace nada mal…   
- Rika: Sí, ella es muy buena en esto.   
- Chijaru: Pues ella no es la única.   
Li también se encontraba cocinando.   
- Meiling: Daidouji, donde están las demás visitas…   
- Tomoyo: Las dejamos en el bosque, espero que aun se encuentren allá.   
Pero en el bosque.   
- Lluvia: Vez algo Nube…   
La carta Nube se encontraba trepando las ramas de un árbol.   
- Nube: Aun nada.   
- Lluvia: Sigue trepando, tarde o temprano los veras.   
- Tormenta: Pero ten cuidado, puedes caer y lastimarte.   
- Poder: Cuantas horas han pasado desde que se fueron.   
- Pelea: Solo han pasado veinte minutos, ya tranquilícense de una buena vez, ellos volverán pronto.   
- Lluvia: Eso espero, este bosque me da miedo…   
- Pequeña: Podemos ir a ver que hacen…   
- Tormenta: A no, olvídalo, no quiero volver a encogerme.   
- Dulce: En ese caso Pequeña y yo podríamos ir a ver.   
- Lluvia: Me parece bien, vallan…   
- Pelea: Desde cuando tomas las decisiones aquí…   
- Lluvia: Pense que estabamos en una sociedad democrática…   
- Poder: Debes dejar de ver televisión con Cerberos, te hace mal.   
- Dulce: Pero entonces, vamos…   
- Tormenta: No veo porque no, que dices tu Pelea.   
- Pelea: Esta bien, pero no hagan ninguna travesura.   
- Dulce & Pequeña: Entendido…   
I ambas cartas se fueron.   
- Poder: Creen que este bien dejarlas irse así…   
- Tormenta: Sí, saben cuidarse solas, la que me preocupa ahora es Nube…   
La carta Nube se había atorado entre varias ramas.   
- Lluvia: I ahora…   
- Pelea: Será mejor que Tormenta y tú suban a rescatarla.   
- Lluvia: I porque yo…   
- Pelea: Porque fue tu culpa que se subiera hasta allá…   
- Tormenta: No estoy contrariando tus ordenes Pelea, pero sabes bien que no sé escalar.   
- Poder: En este caso trepar árboles…   
- Tormenta: Como sea, sabes que nunca llegaría hasta donde esta Nube.   
- Lluvia: I que tal si me lastimo, esas ramas se ven peligrosas, debimos haber traído a Bosque.   
- Pelea: Sé que no pueden trepar, pero también sé que son las únicas de nosotras que pueden volar.   
- Lluvia: Es verdad…   
La carta Lluvia se elevo en una pequeña nube, seguida de Tormenta, ambas estaban llegando donde se encontraba Nube atrapada, cuando…   
- Poder: Ya no van a necesitar subir más…   
- Pelea: I eso porque.   
- Poder: Porque Nube viene cayendo…   
Las ramas que atrapaban a Nube se rompieron, soltándola de improviso, ahora la pequeña carta venía cayendo a toda velocidad, todo parecía indicar que se estrellaría violentamente contra Poder y Pelea, cuando de pronto, una pequeña Nube cubrió a la cartita y detuvo su caída.   
- Pelea: No nos vuelvas a hacer esto otra vez…   
- Nube: Perdón, se me había olvidado que podía volar.   
Dijo inocentemente la carta.   
- Poder: Creo que con esto se esfumaron seis de mis vidas…   
- Pelea: No eres gato…   
Lluvia y Tormenta bajaron también.   
- Lluvia: Que bueno que no te haya pasado nada malo, nos tenías preocupadas…   
Dijo la carta Lluvia abrazando a su hermana.   
- Nube: Gracias por preocuparte por mí.   
- Lluvia: Sí, ahora que viste…   
- Tormenta: Siempre la misma.   
- Nube: Pues vi que Espejo se estaba llevando muy bien con todos los amigos de nuestra ama, en especial con el chico que vimos hace poco.   
- Pelea: Shaoran Li, me pregunto en verdad que sentirá por nuestra ama.   
- Lluvia: Pues amor, no.   
- Pelea: Si, pero que les deparara el futuro a él y a nuestra ama si permanecieran juntos.   
- Poder: Pues eso es un misterio, pero la pregunta no sería que siente nuestra ama hacia él…   
- Nube: Pues yo supe que estaba enamorada de ese Yukito.   
- Lluvia: Yo creí que el joven Li era a quien le gustaba ese tal Yukito.   
- Nube: Valla, que raro, no.   
- Lluvia: Ya lo creo, pero ya sabes como es la juventud de hoy en día.   
- Poder: Por cierto, que será de Espejo…   
- Tormenta: I de Dulce y Pequeña.   
En el campamento.   
- Todos: Gracias por la comida.   
I los niños se dispusieron a comer.   
- Chijaru: Esta delicioso.   
- Yamazaki: Para haber sido hecho por Chijaru eso es muy cierto.   
- Chijaru: Que malo eres…   
Dijo Chijaru ahorcando a Yamazaki.   
- Naoko: Pero no hay que negar que esta comida esta deliciosa, yo nunca logro esta sazón cuando cocino.   
- Rika: Si, debo admitir que esta vez te superaste Sakura.   
- Meiling: Shaoran también ayudo.   
- Espejo: Todos ayudamos, además no hubiera logrado este exquisito sabor sin la ayuda de Tomoyo, Meiling, Rika y Li, fue un trabajo entre todos.   
- Rika: Gracias.   
- Meiling: Debo admitir que fue divertido hacer la cena entre todos.   
- Tomoyo: Además de que al mezclar la cocina tradicional de nuestros dos países nos quedo una cena divina.   
- Rika: Eso es muy cierto.   
Los niños seguían comiendo cuando una visita llegó de pronto.   
- Profesora Mizuki: Veo que les quedo muy sabroso.   
- Tomoyo: Profesora Mizuki.   
- Profesora Mizuki: No es mi intención interrumpirlos, sólo venía a felicitarlos y a ver que era lo que olía tan bien, todos los maestros están comentado acerca de ese delicioso olor pero ya me di cuenta.   
- Espejo: Si, es la cena que preparamos entre todos, no gusta probar.   
- Rika: Si Profesora, sería un gusto que nos acompañara.   
- Profesora Mizuki: Gracias, se los agradezco pequeños.   
- Tomoyo: Por cierto Rika, no le vas a llevar algo al Profesor Terada.   
Rika solo se sonrojo al oír eso.   
- Rika: Creen que deba.   
- Chijaru: Si, ve, el estará encantado de recibirte.   
- Espejo: Sí Rika, anda.   
- Profesora Mizuki: Adelante, además aquí entre nosotras, fue el propio Profesor Terada quien me sugirió venir a verlas.   
- Rika: Lo haré, gracias.   
Mientras Rika se retiraba rumbo a la mesa de su amado Profesor, dos pequeñas visitas llegaban.   
- Pequeña: Huele delicioso.   
- Dulce: Sí, pero no crees que le falte un poco de dulce.   
- Pequeña: No, son guisos salados, no dulce de chocolate.   
- Dulce: Solo decía.   
Ambas cartas se posaron sobre el plato más cercano, que para su suerte o posiblemente su desgracia era el de Chijaru, Pequeña se inclino para saborear el guiso cuando…   
- Pequeña: Ya lo conse… ahhhhh.   
La pequeña carta resbaló al plato de Chijaru y para terminar de amolarla, Chijaru la rescato con su cuchara.   
- Dulce: Me voy a quedar huérfana…   
Pero a pocos segundos de que Chijaru se comiera a la carta, Yamazaki la detuvo.   
- Yamazaki: Espera Chijaru.   
- Chijaru: Que pasa.   
- Yamazaki: Hay un insecto en tu plato.   
- Chijaru: Un Insecto, eso es asqueroso…   
I Chijaru tiro su plato al levantarse violentamente, afortunadamente la pequeña carta pudo escapar ilesa, bueno, con un poco del delicioso guiso derramado en su ropa.   
- Dulce: Estas viva…   
- Pequeña: I no gracias a ti…   
- Dulce: Bueno, pero al menos lograste probarlo, esta bueno.   
- Pequeña: No solo bueno, esta delicioso, no gustas.   
Dijo la pequeña carta sacando algo del guiso que se quedo en su sombrero.   
- Dulce: No gracias, recuerda que solo como cosas dulces, pero que te parece si le pedimos un poco a Espejo para las demás, deben estar hambrientas.   
- Pequeña: Pero habrá que esperar a que se quede sola.   
- Dulce: Pues habrá que esperar mucho, sigue llegando gente, mira…   
Rika regreso de su entrega, pero no llegó sola, la acompañaba el Profesor Terada, quien decidió unirse el resto del grupo.   
- Chijaru: Profesor Terada.   
- Tomoyo: Profesor Terada, es un honor tenerlo entre nosotras.   
- Profesora Mizuki: Veo que decidió acompañarnos Profesor.   
- Profesor Terada: Así es, Sasaki me convenció, además no podía negarme después de tan deliciosa cena.   
- Yamazaki: I eso se debe a que nuestra amiga fue quien ayudo a prepararla.   
- Espejo: Sin ella no hubiéramos logrado este sabor tan delicioso.   
- Rika: Vamos, no es para tanto.   
- Profesor Terada: Sasaki, tu cocina es de la mejor, no tienes porque incomodarte.   
- Rika: Lo que usted diga profesor.   
- Meiling: Pero porque no se sienta y nos acompaña Profesor, aun tenemos mucho del guiso que hicimos.   
- Tomoyo: No crees que habrá que guardarle un poco a Sakura y a Kero.   
Le susurró Tomoyo en el oído a Espejo.   
- Espejo: I a las cartas, creo que será…   
Pero fueron interrumpidas por el Profesor Terada.   
- Profesor Terada: Daidouji, Kinomoto.   
- Espejo: Sí.   
- Tomoyo: Sí.   
- Profesor Terada: No es de muy buena educación decirse secretos frente a todos.   
- Profesora Mizuki: No sea muy exigente con ellos Profesor, aun son niñas.   
- Profesor Terada: Bueno, esta bien, solo por esta vez, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.   
- Espejo: Lo siento.   
- Tomoyo: Lo sentimos.   
- Profesora Mizuki: Vio ya las hizo sentir mal.   
- Profesor Terada: Vamos no es para tanto, les pido me perdonen.   
- Espejo: Sí.   
- Profesor Terada: Ahora podrían decirnos que tanto conversaban.   
- Espejo: Es que…   
- Meiling: Si Kinomoto, dinos…   
- Tomoyo: Vamos Sakura, no sucederá nada.   
- Espejo: Pero Tomoyo.   
- Tomoyo: Bueno yo les diré, Sakura me comento que sería buena idea llevarle un poco del guiso que preparamos a los demás maestros, ya que no sería justo que no lo probaran.   
- Profesor Terada: Es una buena idea Kinomoto, perdóname por regañarlas.   
- Espejo: S… sí.   
- Tomoyo: Vez, no sucedió nada malo.   
- Espejo: Gracias, ahora veo porque nuestra dueña te aprecia tanto.   
- Profesora Mizuki: Muy bien, luego de que terminen iremos con los demás maestros, que dicen niños.   
- Chijaru: Me parece una idea genial.   
- Rika: Sí, yo ayudare.   
- Naoko: I yo.   
- Meiling: Shaoran y yo ayudaremos.   
- Chijaru: I tu que dices Yamazaki.   
- Yamazaki: Será un placer hacerlo.   
- Profesora Mizuki: Que bueno que todos ayudaran, pero que me dicen ustedes, señorita Sakura y señorita Tomoyo.   
- Espejo: Será un placer.   
- Tomoyo: Igualmente.   
- Profesor Terada: Entonces todos iremos.   
- Todos: Sí. 

Bueno, nuevamente les pido disculpas por haber cambiado el orden de algunas cosas, pero eran necesarias para el desarrollo de este fanfic, espero se hayan divertido y nos volveremos a ver en él siguiente capítulo, Bye.   
  
  



	3. Aventura de unas Pequeñas Cartitas3

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


Residencia Kinomoto.   
Habitación de Sakura.   
- Sakura: Me pregunto como les estera hiendo.   
- Kero: De seguro están bien, son cartas muy inteligentes, aunque no me gusto que me ocultaras eso Sakura.   
- Sakura: Lo siento Kero.   
- Kero: Bueno eso ya no importa ahora, ellas pueden cuidarse solas, por algo son hermanas.   
- Sakura: No sabia eso, oye Kero.   
- Kero: Dime Sakurita.   
- Sakura: Tu conoces a todas las cartas, me podrías decir como es el carácter de cada una.   
- Kero: Estaría un poco difícil de explicar pero lo intentare, verás cada carta se comporta de un modo distinto y al igual que cada ser vivo, suele cambiar su forma de actuar.   
- Sakura: Ya veo.   
- Kero: La carta de la Pelea suele ser una carta fría y ruda, que solo busca un nuevo retador a cada momento, pero en el fondo es de las cartas que más se proucupan por sus demás hermanas.   
- Sakura: Si me dio esa impresión cuando la vi.   
- Kero: La carta del Poder suele ser muy parecida a ella en la parte de buscar un retador, solo que su carácter es más tranquilo y prefiere jugar a pelear, solo que algunas veces sus travesuras como que se salen de control.   
- Sakura: Si, recuerdo lo que paso en el zoológico, pobres elefantes estaban muy asustados.   
- Kero: Aunque no lo parezca, la carta de la Tormenta suele ser de las cartas más maduras, le gusta divertirse al igual que sus hermanas…   
- Sakura: Esas son la Carta de la Lluvia y la Carta de la Nube.   
- Kero: Sí, Tormenta suele ser la que controla a sus dos inquietas hermanas, las quiere bastante, sólo que no le gusta demostrarlo.   
- Sakura: Como mi hermano.   
- Kero: Algo parecido, Lluvia por otra parte es todo lo contrario a Tormenta, suele divertirse de más, pero en determinados momentos suele ser seria, es una carta muy impresionable…   
- Sakura: Es que aun es una niña.   
- Kero: Bueno, parte de su carácter se debe a su forma infantil, por eso las cartas más adultas como Bosque, Grande, Luz y Oscuridad, suelen ser más calmadas, incluso muchas de ellas prefieren evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento físico.   
- Sakura: Por eso cartas como Pequeña, Lluvia, Dulce, Burbuja o Nube son las que más problemas nos dan, ya que para ellas tan solo es un juego lo que hacen.   
- Kero: Así es, es todo lo contrario con cartas como Salto, Trueno o Carrera, ya que ellas suelen comportarse más como sus formas.   
- Sakura: De animales.   
- Kero: Si, suelen ser cartas tranquilas y dóciles, bueno a excepción de Trueno cuya forma es la de un león, pero en general, suelen comportarse como los animales que representan, y como ellos se asustan con demasiada facilidad y atacaran a la menor provocación o en otros casos, si su enemigo es muy fuerte, trataran de huir como lo hizo aquella vez Carrera.   
- Sakura: Todas las cartas son muy especiales y cada una actúa de determinada forma, pero Kero, que sucede con las cartas como Ilusión, Escudo o Creatividad que no representan a animales o a seres vivos.   
- Kero: Pues las cartas con formas de objetos, suelen comportarse como saben, ellas fueron hechas para cumplir una sola función, en el caso de Escudo proteger las cosas de más valor o como Ilusión, cuya habilidad era mostrar lo que pensabas, cada una de estas cartas solo puede hacer aquello para lo que fue creada, no pueden controlarse o actuar por si mismas y por ello no logran medir sus fuerzas y en muchos casos pueden ser muy peligrosas ya que no les importaría lastimar por cumplir su cometido, son todo lo contrarió a cartas pensantes como Espejo, quien se mostró preocupada e incluso se disculpo luego de lastimar a tu hermano.   
- Sakura: Ya veo, oye Kero y hablando de aquella carta, como es la carta del Espejo, siempre me pareció una de las cartas más especiales, siempre me intrigo su modo de ser.   
- Kero: Espejo, pues la carta del Espejo es una niña y como sus hermanas suele ser juguetona y algo traviesa.   
- Sakura: Si, pero porque se comporto así aquella vez que la capture, me dio la impresión que estaba muy triste.   
- Kero: Lo ignoro, pero creo que parte de su preocupación se debió a que lastimo a tu hermano, no estoy muy seguro de afírmalo, pero creo que le gusta tu hermano, Sakurita.   
- Sakura: QUE!!!   
De pronto se oyeron ruidos provenientes de detrás de la puerta del cuarto de Sakura.   
- Touya: Duérmete Monstruo o tendré que ir a amarrarte.   
Pero aun así, la platica continuo.   
- Sakura: Hermano…   
- Kero: Oye Sakurita.   
- Sakura: Si, que sucede Kero.   
- Kero: Sólo deseaba decirte que si llegado determinado momento nos separamos, Sakurita yo, siempre te recordare…   
- Sakura: Eh. 

De regreso al campamento.   
Los niños se encontraban asando malvaviscos frente a una fogata, mientras las cartitas, en realidad solo Pequeña, degustaba el delicioso guiso que prepararon todos con anterioridad..   
- Dulce: No te da vergüenza, ya pareces Cerberos.   
- Pequeña: Es que esto esta delicioso.   
- Dulce: Pero al menos contrólate un poco, esas son las sobras.   
Mientras los niños asaban malvaviscos, a Chijaru se le ocurrió una gran idea.   
- Chijaru: Saben ahora sería estupendo oír una historia de terror, no lo creen así, que dices Naoko.   
- Rika: Si, yo estoy de acuerdo, aunque no sé que diga usted profesora Mizuki.   
- Profesora Mizuki: Adelante, será divertido, no lo cree así Profesor Terada.   
- Profesor Terada: Ya lo creo, además nos caería muy bien luego de esta deliciosa cena, aunque me preocupa un poco Kinomoto.   
- Espejo: Eh y yo porque.   
- Meiling: Todos saben que eres una niña muy miedosa Kinomoto.   
- Tomoyo: No hay porque temer, Sakura es una chica muy valiente.   
- Shaoran: Estas segura, podemos hablar de otra cosa.   
- Espejo: S… sí, no hay problema, no veo porque no deban contarla.   
- Yamazaki: Entonces puedes empezar Naoko.   
- Naoko: Me gustaría hacerlo, pero ya les conté la única historia de terror que me sabia acerca de los campamentos.   
- Rika: Que mala suerte.   
- Profesor Terada: Vamos pequeños, no tienen porque ponerse triste, con ustedes esta otra persona que conoce mucho acerca de relatos de terror, no es cierto Profesora Mizuki.   
- Rika: La Profesora Mizuki.   
- Naoko: Usted paso muchos años en Inglaterra no es cierto Señorita Mizuki.   
- Profesora Mizuki: Si así es, y sino es molestia me gustaría contarles mi relato favorito, lo escuche en Inglaterra cuando estaba estudiando pero hace referencia a Japón, a un campamento, puede ser este o cualquier otro, en eso radica el encanto de esta historia.   
- Naoko: Nos encantaría oírla.   
Dijo Naoko con estrellitas en los ojos.   
- Chijaru: Parece que Naoko esta muy animada hoy.   
- Rika: Que querías, es lo que más le gusta.   
- Tomoyo: Pero no solo Naoko lo esta.   
Dijo Tomoyo soltando una pequeña risa.   
- Chijaru: Sakura?   
Espejo se encontraba junto a Naoko, sentadas alrededor de la Profesora Mizuki.   
- Profesora Mizuki: Pero antes de empezar, porque no nos reunimos todos frente al fuego.   
- Rika: Lo que usted diga Profesora.   
- Meiling: Ven Shaoran, te guarde un lugar junto a mí.   
- Chijaru: Vamos Yamazaki, te guarde un lugar.   
- Yamazaki: Si no hay más remedio.   
- Chijaru: Siéntate.   
Chijaru sentó con fuerza a Yamazaki, mientras Rika trataba de coger fuerzas para hablarle a su Profesor.   
- Rika: Profesor Terada… yo… esta ocupado es...   
- Profesor Terada: Vamos Sasaki, siéntate.   
- Rika: Gracias.   
Rika se sentó lo más cerca que pudo de su Profesor, mientras Tomoyo se sentó junto a Sakura, así como Li lo hizo cerca de Meiling.   
- Profesora Mizuki: Están listos todos, la historia comienza en un campamento como este, hace algunos años, durante la excursión de un grupo de alumnos, se reportaron sucesos muy extraños, cosas que flotaban, ruidos extraños, sombras provenientes de la nada, imágenes de seres que luego desaparecían, estos sucesos eran ya muy frecuentes en aquel campamento.   
- Naoko: Sucesos paranormales.   
- Profesora: Si, se podría decir que si lo eran, pero estos extraños sucesos se habían vuelto tan comunes que las personas ya ni les prestaban atención.   
- Espejo: I porque sucedió eso.   
- Profesora Mizuki: Te imaginas vivir rodeada frecuentemente de magia, misterio y aventura, con el paso del tiempo te acostumbrarías a esas cosas, ya nada te parecería diferente, todo lo que vivieras por muy especial que sea, para ti sería lo más normal.   
- Profesor Terada: Es un proceso que en la psicología se conoce como etapa de adaptación, si sometes a una persona a dosis regulares de estrés, sé ira acostumbrado a ese entorno, en los animales también suele suceder, pero es algo más simple.   
- Espejo: Ya veo.   
- Rika: No sabia que conociera de psicología Profesor Terada.   
- Profesor Terada: Sí, algo, no es mucho, pero me gusta mantenerme informado, por eso leo mucho, tu también deberías hacerlo Kinomoto, te ayudaría mucho.   
- Tomoyo: Leer es bueno, no solo para entretenernos sino es un excelente medio para acrecentar nuestra cultura.   
- Espejo: Que sabias palabras dices Tomoyo.   
- Tomoyo: Gracias.   
- Profesor Terada: I son muy ciertas Daidouji, pero creo que ya nos salimos del tema, perdóneme Profesora Mizuki por interrumpirla de ese modo.   
- Profesora Mizuki: No hay cuidado, es bueno dar nuestras opiniones, eso ayuda a sentirse en confianza, pero prosigo, estos extraños sucesos no habían pasado de simples travesuras infantiles y por ello no habían ganado tanta popularidad como los relatos de fantasmas en casas embrujadas, por ello nadie, más que las personas que vivían en los alrededores de ese bosque, eran las únicas que sabían de esos extraños sucesos, eso, hasta que llego un grupo de campista, todos estudiantes de una escuela de Tokio.   
- Chijaru: Como nosotros.   
- Profesora Mizuki: El primer día del grupo fue muy provechoso, aprendieron mucho y se divirtieron, pero en la noche empezó la aventura…   
Mientras en el Bosque.   
- Lluvia: Ya tengo hambre, este bosque me asusta, quiero ir donde los demás, ya no quiero estar aquí.   
- Tormenta: Tranquilízate o vas a asustar a las demás.   
- Lluvia: Es que tengo miedo.   
- Tormenta: No hay de que temer, porque no haces como Nube y Poder y tratas de dormir, nada malo sucederá, recuerda que yo estoy vigilando, además también esta Pelea.   
- Lluvia: Bueno, lo intentaré.   
I la pequeña carta fue al improvisado refugio hecho de hojas y ramas que las cartas habían levantado para protegerse.   
- Lluvia: Pero si nos come un oso será tu culpa.   
- Tormenta: En Japón no hay osos.   
- Lluvia: No y los pandas…   
- Tormenta: Esos son en China, trata de dormir quieres.   
Lluvia se acostó junto a Nube y Poder y se quedo profundamente dormida.   
- Tormenta: Así esta mejor, oye Pelea, crees que les haya pasado algo a Pequeña y a Dulce.   
- Pelea: De seguro se entretuvieron en el campamento, déjalas, estarán bien, las que me preocupan ahora son Poder, Lluvia y Nube, no han comido en todo el día y sin la magia de nuestra dueña se debilitaran muy pronto.   
- Tormenta: Si lo sé, llevan ya un día completo con sus formas originales, sino las alimentamos se podrían debili...   
Pero la carta no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por su hermana.   
- Pelea: Crees poder ir al campamento y buscar a Espejo.   
- Tormenta: Si, pero porque, acaso paso algo…   
- Pelea: No te alarmes, pero creo haber visto unas sombras que me parecieron sospechosas.   
- Tormenta: Sombras, solo eso, pense que Nube, Poder o Lluvia se había puesto graves y no despertaban, pero sombras, te estas volviendo un poco paranoica no crees hermana.   
- Pelea: No es cualquier sombra, no sientes esta presencia acaso…   
La carta de la Tormenta cerro sus ojos y luego de escasos minutos los abrió y vio fijamente a su hermana.   
- Tormenta: Es Arena.   
- Pelea: Así es, por eso quiero que vallas a verla.   
- Tormenta: Esta bien, pero y las niñas.   
- Pelea: Yo las cuidare, además son también mis hermanas.   
I la carta de la Tormenta se retiro rumbo al campamento.   
- Pelea: Perdona por ocultarte esto Tormenta, pero no deseaba preocuparte aun más, Arena no nos visita sola, por desgracia Tierra esta con ella, discúlpame por ocultártelo.   
De pronto la tierra comenzó a levantarse.   
- Pelea: Hola Arena, Tierra, sé que estáis presentes, vamos, todo esta bien.   
La carta de la Pelea se puso en posición de lucha, pero cerca de ella se formo una duna de arena que comenzó a crecer a cada momento hasta que intento sepultarla, pero Pelea la esquivo con suma facilidad.   
- Pelea: Arena, Tierra, ustedes pueden ser muy fuertes, pero no se olviden que soy la carta de la Pelea, mis reflejos son muy buenos…   
Una nueva duna comenzó a formarse cerca de la carta.   
- Pelea: Vamos, no tienen algo mejor…   
La duna golpeó a Pelea, pero antes de que esta la sepultara logro escapar saltando hacia un árbol.   
- Pelea: Sois muy buena peleando Arena, me siento honrada de que seas mi hermana…   
Una nueva duna de arena se formo, pero Pelea la esquivo adentrándose más al bosque y al mismo tiempo alejándose de sus hermanas.   
- Pelea: Venga, quiero ver que tienen…   
Arena tan solo se limitaba a atacar a Pelea, mientras Tierra solo las seguía de cerca, observando lo que pasaba.   
- Pelea: Vamos síganme… debo alejarlas de Nube, Lluvia y Poder, mientras más me adentre al bosque más difícil se me hará combatirlas, pero al menos ellas también estarán limitadas…   
Pensó la carta de la Pelea, mientras esquivaba los ataques de Arena, rebotando de árbol en árbol.   
- Pelea: Venga, porque no atacas Arena, tu eres más rápido que eso…   
Pelea dejó de esquivar los ataques de Arena y se detuvo en medio del bosque.   
- Pelea: Vamos, una contra una…   
Pelea se puso en guardia, una nueva duna se formo, pero extrañamente esta comenzó a tomar forma, una chica apareció sobre la duna.   
- Arena: Eres muy buena hermanita, te felicito…   
Luego apareció Tierra emergiendo en forma de una serpiente de roca para luego tomar su verdadera forma.   
- Tierra: Tranquila, no hemos venido a pelear, ya que en eso tú eres una experta.   
- Pelea: A que han venido.   
- Arena: Eres muy lista hermana, aunque tú eres una maestra en todos los tipos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y tu especialidad es el ataque a campo abierto, aun así te expusiste a combatirnos dentro del bosque, donde no eres tan buena y tu campo de acción es reducido…   
- Tierra: A sabiendas de que se me esta estrictamente prohibido dañar a los árboles y de que Arena no podría dañarte a menos que te atrapara, nos guiaste a esta trampa tanto para nosotras como para ti, aunque tu siempre tendrías la ventaja…   
- Arena: No sólo eres experta dando golpes o recibiéndolos, sino que también en la estrategia y tácticas…   
- Pelea: Soy la carta de la Pelea, no olviden que una buena combatiente no solo es aquella que da los golpes más rápidos o las patadas más fuertes, sino es aquella que puede usar su cabeza antes que sus puños…   
- Tierra: Sabias palabras hermanita, pero dinos, fue vuestra nueva dueña quien os enseño.   
- Pelea: Sí, lo comprendí luego de que me capturara sin usar la fuerza, hay muchas cosas que el mago Clow no nos enseño, cosas que ni siquiera imaginamos, es por eso que jure defenderla y si ustedes vienen aquí para atacarla, tendré que luchar con ustedes.   
- Arena: Ya te dijimos que no venimos a luchar.   
- Tierra: Además esa que dices dueña es Espejo, lo sabemos porque también vimos a Pequeña y a Dulce a su lado…   
- Pelea: Entonces a que vinieron.   
- Arena: Pues pasábamos por aquí y decidimos venir a saludar…   
- Tierra: Además de que es muy difícil esconder tanta magia, tu y siete cartas en sus formas naturales, no creyeron que eso atraería la atención de todas las demás…   
- Pelea: Lo sé, pero teníamos que hacerlo, se lo prometimos a nuestra dueña.   
- Arena: Lo imaginábamos, me encontraba en lo que llaman Tomoeda cuando las sentí, Tierra llego poco después.   
- Tierra: Nos atrajo la cantidad de magia, aun en Japón pude sentirlas, deben tener mucho cuidado, hay cartas que no pudieron reaccionar como nosotras y las pueden atacar.   
- Pelea: Ya lo sabemos, pero teníamos que correr el riesgo.   
- Tierra: Bueno hermanita, tenemos que irnos, aun no es tiempo para nosotras, cuídate y cuida bien a nuestras demás hermanas o te las verás con nosotras…   
- Arena: Ya sabes, si le pasa algo a mis consentidas, Lluvia, Nube o Poder te las verás conmigo antes que con Tierra y recuerda que puedo ser tan ruda como tú……   
- Tierra: I por favor, pídanles a Luz y a Oscuridad que les hablen de Yue, el Juez, tengan mucho cuidado con él y con el Juicio Final…   
Diciendo esto, ambas cartas desaparecieron en sus formas naturales.   
- Pelea: Gracias hermanas, las volveré a ver…   
I la carta de la Pelea se encamino al campamento a buscar a las otras cartas. 

Residencia Kinomoto.   
- Sakura: Veo que se divirtieron mucho…   
Dijo Sakura a las cartas.   
- Espejo: Todos eran muy amables, en especial Tomoyo.   
- Tomoyo: Gracias.   
- Lluvia: Fue muy divertido.   
- Nube: Lastima que no vino ese lindo chico con nosotras…   
- Lluvia: Sí, fue una verdadera lastima.   
- Nube: I que lo digas hermana.   
- Sakura: Eh.   
- Tormenta: Lo que sucede es que Nube y Lluvia se enamoraron de aquel chico, creo que se llama…   
- Espejo: Li Shaoran, tuve oportunidad de conversar con él y su prometida, son muy amables todos...   
- Sakura: Así que Li resulto un rompe corazones…   
Rió para si la pequeña Sakura.   
- Sakura: Me hubiera encantado ir, pero ya será para la próxima ocasión.   
- Pequeña: Aunque hubo algo que no entendí…   
- Sakura: Que cosa Pequeña.   
- Pequeña: Que es Piwey.   
- Sakura: Eh.   
- Espejo: Donde escuchaste ese nombre Pequeña.   
- Pequeña: Pues cuando tú estabas escuchando la historia de terror…   
- Sakura: De terror, en buena hora que no fui.   
- Dulce: Lo recuerdo, esa otra chica se te acerco y te dio las gracias, luego le menciono algo a Tomoyo y al final dijo ese nombre.   
- Sakura: Chica, cuál?   
- Tomoyo: Era nuestra amiga de la escuela, la señorita Tachibana.   
- Sakura: Rei Tachibana, la recuerdo, fue cuando capturamos a Carrera…   
- Poder: Carrera es Piwey?   
- Nube: Que divertido, esperen a que se enteren las demás cartas.   
- Tormenta: Por cierto, aparecieron Arena y Tierra, no es así Pelea.   
- Kero: Dos cartas tan poderosas como Arena y Tierra, que sucedió.   
- Sakura: Son las cartas que aun no he capturado verdad.   
- Kero: Así es, ambas son muy fuertes, en especial Tierra.   
- Poder: Es la carta que necesita Cerberos para volver a su verdadera forma.   
- Nube: Pero no será fácil de capturar, Tierra es la carta más fuerte que hay después de Fuego.   
- Lluvia: Es una carta con un gran poder, además de que muy pocas de nosotras somos capaces de atacarla.   
- Pequeña: Es prácticamente indestructible, pero no dudo que encontraras la forma de derrotarla y capturarla, por algo eres nuestra dueña.   
- Sakura: Gracias por sus ánimos, haré lo mejor que pueda.   
- Kero: Por algo fuiste escogida Sakura, pero hay algo que aun no entiendo.   
- Sakura: Que cosa Kero.   
- Kero: Dicen que Tierra y Arena aparecieron, pero a que fueron y porque.   
- Pelea: Pues solo fueron a saludar, las atrajo la cantidad de magia que liberamos todas al estar reunidas en un lugar tan pequeño… es cierto, además fueron para advertirnos de Yue.   
- Kero: El Juicio…   
- Sakura: Juicio, de que juicio hablas Kero.   
- Kero: Recuerdas cuando te hable de las desgracias que azotarían a este mundo, pues mucho de ello tiene que ver con el Juez Yue y el Juicio Final.   
- Tomoyo: Suena algo peligroso.   
- Sakura: No sé como sea ese Yue o como valla a ser el Juicio, pero te prometo Kero y a todas ustedes, que no me dejaré vencer, yo prometí juntar todas las cartas y así lo haré.   
- Tomoyo: Bien dicho Sakura…   
- Sakura: Gracias, pero es mi obligación, yo abrí el libro de las cartas Clow y las disperse, ahora yo debo reunirlas a todas sin importar lo que me suceda.   
- Tomoyo: No digas eso Sakura.   
- Kero: Sí, no debes ni siquiera pensar en eso Sakurita, una vez te dije que si algo malo te llegaba a suceder, olvidaras esta misión y una vez más te lo vuelvo a decir, no quiero que arriesgues tu vida, me oíste Sakura.   
- Lluvia: Por favor, no queremos que la persona a la que más queremos sufra…   
- Nube: Es cierto, me preocupe mucho al saber que arriesgando tu seguridad saliste a capturarme aun estando enferma.   
- Tormenta: Todas hemos actuado de una forma imprudente en nuestro momento, arriesgando la vida de otros, pero gracias a ti Sakura, hemos aprendido a respetar la vida y a luchar por un ideal, el cual es servir a nuestra dueña.   
- Pelea: Eres la persona más especial para nosotras, si tu sufres, nosotras también…   
- Espejo: Antes de que te conociéramos, no nos importaba nada, incluso lastimarnos entre nosotras mismas, pero desde que tu nos capturastes, nuestra vida cambio, si algo malo te pasara, nosotras moriríamos de tristeza.   
- Pequeña: Soy la menor de todas, pero desde mi corazón te digo esto, una vez perdimos a una persona muy importante para nosotras, nuestra vida no fue la misma desde esa vez, pero afortunadamente llegaste tú, si esa tragedia volviera a pasar, si te perdiéramos, ya no nos importaría más seguir existiendo.   
Dijo la carta con lagrimas en sus ojos.   
- Poder: Por favor.   
- Dulce: Sí, no te arriesgues.   
- Sakura: Gracias, son todas muy lindas conmigo, gracias a ti también Kero y en especial a ti Tomoyo, siempre has estado a mi lado cuando más te he necesitado, gracias a todos y les prometo no volver a preocuparlos, gracias por todo…   
Dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.   
- Sakura: Ahora solo deseo una cosa más y esa es si me podrían seguir contando todo lo que les paso en el campamento…   
- Nube: Claro, con gusto, te contamos de cuando Pequeña se baño en el guiso…   
- Pequeña: Oye…   
Tomoyo y Sakura solo rieron.   
- Pequeña: Así, mejor porque no oímos de cuando Nube se atoro en el árbol…   
- Nube: No fue mi culpa.   
- Lluvia: Pero fue divertido…   
I la pequeña carta empezó a reír al igual que sus hermanas.   
- Nube: Oye… bueno, si lo fue.   
Nube al igual que Sakura y Tomoyo comenzaron a reír, mientras fuera de la casa de Sakura una misteriosa figura observaba.   
- Eriol: Ya sé acerca la hora, muy pronto nos conoceremos señorita Kinomoto…   
–– The End –– Bueno, nuevamente les pido disculpas por haber cambiado el orden de algunas cosas, pero eran necesarias para el desarrollo de este fanfic, espero se hayan divertido, antes que nada este fanfic es dedicado a todos los fans de la serie y pues el título del capítulo fue más bien porque aquí se acabo el fic, espero les haya gustado, nuevamente me despido deseándoles que la pasen bien, cuídense, Bye.   
  
  


  
  



End file.
